LE MANOIR
by NatComateen21
Summary: La bataille finale vient de prendre fin et Harry a gagné Un jeune homme blond seul au milieu de cette foule semble vouloir partir mais ...


**LE MANOIR**

**Songfic By NatComateen21**

Chanson qui a inspiré cette songfic LE MANOIR d'INDOCHINE auteurs/compositeurs Nicola Sirkis/Olivier Gérard/Boris Jardel album PARADIZE 2001

Moi je préfère la version live de cette chanson enregistrée au Zénith de Paris le 10/11/2002. Pour regarder cette vidéo allez sur You Tube tapez dans le moteur de recherche Indochine Le Manoir et prendre la première vidéo et régalez vous pendant 5 : 48 mn

J'ai profité du fait d'être clouée au lit ce week-end pour cause de maladies (avec un s s'il vous plait car j'ai une bronchite, une sinusite, une angine et une otite) pour taper et publier cet OS que j'ai écris sur un cahier il y a presque un an et qui m'a trotté dans la tête pendant presque le même temps chaque fois que j'écoutais Le Manoir.

A mon avis cette composition est un peu de la guimauve !

Cette fic sera peut être la seule que je publierais sur ce site malgré le fait que j'ai écris déjà une dizaine de chapitres d'une autre fic et que j'ai la trame d'une autre œuvre.

Je vous dis aussi que j'ai déjà publié des fics sur un autre site et dans un autre univers que celui qu'HP

A vous de juger ! Et merci de lire !

**PS en gras les paroles de la chanson**

**Disclamers**** :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à J. K. Rowling autrement je ne serais pas obligé de me lever à 5 h 30 du matin pour aller travailler sur Paris (euh vive le TGV !)

**Rating** **:** T (moi qui lit que des M !)

**Pairing**** :** HP/DM

**Musique conseillée**** :** bien sûr Le Manoir d'Indochine version euh celle que vous voulez : Paradize, 3.6.3, Davout Session, Paradize + 10

Dans la grande salle de Poudlard, une foule immense se trouvait là. La bataille finale venait de se terminer par la victoire de celui que l'on appelait maintenant « Le Sauveur ». Les familles se retrouvaient, malheureusement pour certaines c'était pour veiller au mieux leurs blessés au pire leurs morts. Tel était le cas de la famille Weasley qui était réunie autour du corps de Fred

Cependant une personne restait à l'écart dans un coin très préoccupée et soucieuse.

Le professeur McGonagall voyant ce jeune homme seul et semblant vouloir partir alla le rejoindre.

- Draco ne fuyez pas. Il a besoin de vous et vous avez aussi besoin de lui. Si vous le laissez il ne s'en remettra pas. Réfléchissez avant de vous enfuir !

Sur ces paroles elle le laissa à ses réflexions. Le blond esquissa un mouvement pour partir quand il entendit un hurlement :

- DRACOOOOO

Toute la foule présente se retourna vers la porte d'entrée de la grande salle pour apercevoir Harry Potter les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude et seulement habillé d'un jean.

- Draco ne part pas cria-t-il en apercevant le serpentard

Le brun se précipita vers le jeune Malfoy.

**- Emmène-moi, emmène-moi**

- Quoi ?

**- Emmène-moi, emmène-moi dans un manoir**

- Tu veux que je t'emmène dans mon manoir dit le blond en l'embrassant

**- Enchaîne-moi, enchaîne-moi encore plus bas**

Draco parsema le torse de son amant de baisers papillons.

**- Et puis entraîne-moi, emmène-moi où le ciel n'existe pas**

A ces paroles, le blond pris la main d'Harry et commença à avancer vers la grande porte de la salle en se frayant un passage parmi tous les gens qui les regardaient pour certaines surpris pour d'autres hostiles pour d'autres heureux.

Le jeune Potter s'arrêta pour regarder son compagnon et il pu avoir que celui-ci était aussi excité que lui

**- Je crois que tu sais l'effet que ça nous fait **dit-il d'un air taquin

Tout à coup Ron Weasley se précipita vers eux et tira son meilleur ami vers lui. Le gryffondor face à ce traitement s'offusqua et regarda son âme sœur

**- Délivre-moi je vois que l'on sait se brûler tous nos cerveaux et redevenir des héros**

A ces mots le prince des verts et argents l'attrapa et ils transplanèrent directement devant le manoir Malfoy

**- Je sais que l'on est prêt à visiter nos vies**

- Tu es prêt à vivre avec moi déclara avec chaleur le jeune lord

**- La chambre noire**

- Ok on y va

Le rouge et or regarda son amoureux qui avec ses cheveux blonds pâles lui semblait un ange mais ses yeux gris remplis de désir lui rappelait aussi qu'il pouvait être un diable pour lui

**- Je crois que tu es comme des flammes autour des croix et comme un ange dans les nuages**

- Je suis un ange ou un diable ? Il faut que tu choisisses !

**- Emmène-moi, emmène-moi encore plus bas**

Draco recommença ses baisers papillons sur le torse de son brun débauché

**- Adore-moi, adore-moi à travers bois**

- Je vais tellement t'aimer que tu ne voudras plus partir

**- Et puis entraîne-moi, emmène-moi où le ciel n'existe pas**

- Je te promets que tu ne verras plus le ciel avant plusieurs jours tellement je vais t'aimer

**- Entraîne-moi, emmène-moi dans le manoir**

- L'aristocrate conduisit son amour à travers les couloirs de son manoir quand celui-ci le força à s'arrêter

**- Car tu es comme moi, tu es comme moi**

- Oui nous sommes tous les deux sans famille et nous comptons l'un sur l'autre lui dit le blond en l'embrassant

**- Encore plus bas**

Le serpentard s'exécuta mais tout à coup la voix de Ron se fit entendre

- Harry où es tu ? cria le rouquin

**- Et tu verras qu'il nous faudra partir avant qu'on nous détruise**

- Je nous fais transplaner dans un autre manoir celui en France

Ils se retrouvèrent directement dans une autre chambre noire

**- Se glisser de quoi dormir avant de se faner**

Ils se couchèrent dans le lit face à face

**- Il n'y aura plus aucun secret tu sais entre toi et moi**

**- Harry je t'aime**


End file.
